


A shadow of a memory.

by Cairo_Raiser545



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: IRLnames, Might be linked to a future fic idk, Reincarnation, WilburTechnoandTommyarebrothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cairo_Raiser545/pseuds/Cairo_Raiser545
Summary: Candicececece^7 (Twitter) made a gorgeous reincarnation AU, and I just HAD to write a small one shot for it. It’s also my first one shot. Here you go ao3.Also I don’t know how to use Ao3 tagging. So sue me.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	A shadow of a memory.

“Come on Wil, you’ve walked to the Netherlands before out of boredom. You can survive this.”  
“Why are you walking so fast?”  
“You just... you have to experience this.”  
“Experience? Come on Dave. I’ll see it, but I doubt it’s too special.”  
“Just, come on!”

They make their way though a weird tunnel, a crevice in the hill ahead of them, and just down the slope...

“The ruins of the city of L’Manburg.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A van. His brother. Potions.  
Uniforms. The smell of sulphur.  
Running.

Pain. A man with white eyes. Fire. Smoke.  
Screaming. Why is there so much screaming?  
There’s children. He feels guilty.

Music. Singing into the night. It’s a song Wilbur knows.  
There’s a song his Dad has sung to him, Tom and Dave.  
Why does he feel older? There’s a feeling of fear.  
He’s lying to everyone isn’t he?

He’s cradling something in his arms. It feels soft.  
He feels like he has a responsibility now.  
It fills him with fear.

There’s a smell of gunpowder. They’re running.  
He’s drowning. He feels like he’s drowning.  
The hallways are black. Music fills his ears but it’s no longer comforting.  
Tom likes this song. It’s one of the three he listens to at home. 

He feels wrong. He’s doing something he shouldn’t.  
Why is he scared. There’s a blonde haired boy infront of him.  
He can’t make out his face. But he feels protective.

There’s a scream. So much screaming. He’s angry.

-

There’s a new man. He’s yelling something.  
Wilbur’s yelling too. Yelling at that boy again.  
His back blooms in pain.  
It’s dark.

There’s a warrior with him. He has pink hair.  
He likes potatoes. The same way Dave does.  
He works hard. He fights well. 

It’s cold. He’s scared. Alone. Fear.  
He failed didn’t he?  
They hate him.  
Time to make a change.

He feels nothing anymore. Nothing but numbness  
And sometimes the anger.  
He’s making a change isn’t he? He thinks he is.

The blonde boy is crying. He’s screaming about his friend.  
The pink man did something. His best friend is hurt.  
Not dead, but it seems close to it.  
Why are they fighting? He wants it to stop.

There’s so many explosions, but it’s his choice this time.  
There’s a winged man stopping him.  
He wears the same green Wil’s father wears.  
He’s in pain, but it feels good.

He’s floating now.  
It’s cold. He feels at rest.  
He’s going to follow this blonde boy.  
He seems afraid. Like himself once was.  
He’ll protect him. Even if he doesn’t know from what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You feel it now Wil?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I think, it would be dangerous to bring the others here, but someone had to feel what I felt.”  
“We can’t ever bring Tom.”  
“We could bring Clay.”  
“Maybe, but this feels to precious.”  
“Like it’s something to be hidden.”  
“I feel like I own it.”  
“Yeah, it feels like it’s yours.”  
“But Tom’s too.”  
“Yeah, I’m just afraid it will hurt him.”  
“Can we come back later?”  
“Of course Wil.”

Wilbur doesn’t ask how Dave knows this place’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> People have actually left kudos on my work? They actually enjoyed it? Damnnnnn ty lads


End file.
